Romeo & Cinderella
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Seorang gadis duduk di kasurnya sambil memandang langit. sang pemuda melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sang gadis pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana kelanjutanya? silakan baca fic ini. Review juga ya. No Flame yang tidak membangun. Happy reading..


**Romeo & Cinderella**

**Disclamer** : _Detective Conan_ by Aoyama Gosho

_Romeo & Cinderella_ by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Character** : Shinichi & Ran

**Genre** : Romance

**Rate **: T (mungkin?)

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), gaje, abal, dan sebangsanya. Judul sama ceritanya ga nyambung sama sekali deh. Maaf jika cerita ini pendek. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan dalam membuat cerita ini.

**Summary** : Seorang gadis duduk di kasurnya sambil memandang langit, tanpa disadarinya ada seorang laki-laki yang mencoba naik ke atas kamar sang gadis. sang gadis pun kaget melihat laki-laki itu ada dikamarnya dan bingung mau apa dia di rumahnya.

Bagaimana kelanjutanya, silahkan baca fic gaje ini.

**Happy Reading…..**

Seorang gadis sedang membuka kaca jendelanya yang didepannya ada sebuah balkon. lalu duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. Memandang langit malam yang hanya ada sedikit bintang berada disana. Sang gadis pun termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau ada dimana, Shinichi? Aku merindukanmu." Guman sang gadis bernama Ran itu sambil memandang langit malam dengan sendu. Rambut panjangnya berkibar oleh angin.

"Aku kesal, kenapa mereka tidak mengijinkan aku tuk bersamanya?" Kata Ran sambil menatap sendu pada langit malam dan membiarkan rambutnya dihempas oleh angin malam.

Gadis itu pun menatap lagi langit malam di tepi ranjangnya. Tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang laki-laki yang menaiki balkon rumahnya. Sang laki-laki itu pun berhasil menaiki balkon rumah Ran. Dia pun duduk di sandaran balkon rumah itu sambil memandang wajah Ran yang masih tak menyadari bahwa ada dia disana. Dia pun mencoba memanggil Ran.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Ran?" Kata laki-laki itu pada Ran yang masih termenung menatap langit. Ran pun sontak kaget dengan suara cukup berat dan sangat familiar. Dia pun mencoba melihat dimana suara itu berasal.

"Shi, Shinichi? Apa itu kau?" Kata Ran sambil menatap sang laki-laki itu tak percaya.

"Iya, hime. Ini memang aku, Shinichi." Kata laki-laki itu yang bernama Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Ran yang masih kaget dengan kedatangan Shinichi.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, Ran." Kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum lembut dan masih menduduki pembatas balkon rumah Ran.

"Ta, tapi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Ran yang masih agak bingung.

"Aku kesini karena memakai tali ini. Kalau tidak, aku kan memang tidak mungkin bisa terbang kesini?" Canda Shinichi sambil memperlihatkan tali yang dia gunakan untuk naik ke balkon rumah Ran.

"Shi, Shinichi. Kau kemari mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi aku?" Tanya Ran yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm…. Tentu saja. Lagi pula…." Kata Shinichi yang terputus karena dia berjalan mendekati Ran. Dia pun telah duduk di sebelah Ran.

"Lagi pula, aku rindu dengan Hime-ku." Kata Shinichi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Ran dan menghirup aroma yang ada ditubuh gadis itu. Mau ga mau Ran yang diperlakukan seperti itu blushing semerah tomat.

"Shi, Shinichi." Kata Ran yang gugup dengan perlakuan Shinichi padanya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu pada orang lain, Hime." Guman Shinichi yang kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu Ran.

"Ta, tapi? Orangtuaku?" Kata Ran yang bimbang.

"Orangtuamu juga tidak akan tau kan kalau aku ada disini." Kata Shinichi sambil bangkit dan duduk di depan Ran.

"Tapi?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka jam segini tidak akan bangun kalau kau tidak berisik." Kata Shinichi sambil menghela napas.

"Iya, maaf. Aku hanya takut kau ketahuan saat kemari." Kata Ran sambil menunduk kepalanya.

"Iya, Hime-ku. Ternyata Hime-ku perhatian juga ya?" Canda Shinichi sambil sedikit tertawa.

'Buuk..' Pukulan Ran sukses mendarat di dada Shinichi.

"Aa, aduuh…. Sakitnya." Rintih Shinichi yang langsung memegang dadanya yang terkena pukulan Ran.

"Salah sendiri kau ngejek. Padahal kan aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Ran yang langsung membuang muka kearah lain sambil cemberut.

"Maaf-maaf… Tapi kau lucu kalau cemberut." Kata Shinichi yang memegang dagu Ran dan membuat wajah Ran yang cemberut terlihat olehnya.

"Tidak lucu tau." Kata Ran sedikit ketus dan masih cemberut.

"Beraninya ya, kau berkata ketus begitu. Aku beri hukuman padamu yang berkata ketus padaku." Kata Shinichi yang tajam.

'buuk..' Shinichi pun mendorong Ran sampai terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Shi, Shinichi? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Kata Ran yang sudah memblushing ria menatap Shinichi yang menatapnya tajam. Kalau di perhatikan posisinya Ran berada di kasur, sedangkan Shinichi berada diatas Ran.

Shinichi pun lama kelamaan mendekat kearah Ran yang tak bisa bergerak karena terkunci gerakannya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Kata Ran yang sudah gelagapan + panik + muka blushing berat jadi satu. Namun perkataan Ran tidak di gubris & Shinichi pun semakin lama semakin mendekat dan…

"Buaahhahahahaha….. Mukamu lucu sekali Ran. Aku sampai tidak tega berbuat jahat padamu. Hahaha.." Tawa Shinichi yang melihat wajah Ran yang sudah panic + blushing menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak lucu tau." Kata Ran yang langsung marah.

"Maaf-maaf, Hime. Kau manis kalau marah." Kata Shinichi sedikit menahan ketawa.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Iya, maaf ya." Kata Shinichi tulus sambil membelai wajah Ran dengan lembut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya." Kata Ran sambil tetap merona karena sentuhan Shinichi. Shinichi pun bangkit dari posisinya yang bisa dibilang hampir meniban Ran yang berada di bawahnya. Shinichi pun duduk di tepi ranjang. Ran pun juga ikut bangkit dari kasur dan melihat kearah Shinichi.

"Kenapa Shinichi?" Tanya Ran yang bingung melihat Shinichi yang terdiam.

"Duduklah." Pinta Shinichi sambil menyuruh Ran untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ran pun menurutinya dan duduk di pangkuan Shinichi.

"Ada apa Shinichi? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Kata Ran yang telah dipangku oleh Shinichi dan melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja." Kata Shinichi yang langsung memeluk Ran dan menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Ran dan sekali lagi menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Ran. Angin malam pun terasa tidak mempengaruhi pasangan ini. Keheningan pun tercipta seakan masing-masing mengerti untuk merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Lamanya mereka diam, membuat Ran pun angkat bicara.

"Shinichi." Panggil Ran pada Shinichi yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Hime?" Tanya Shinichi namun tidak memindahkan posisinya.

"Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana kau & aku saling menyukai?" Kata Ran sambil menatap langit malam.

"Hmm…" Guman Shinichi yang mulai memutar ingatannya kemasa lalu.

**~ Flashback mode on ~**

**Shinichi Pov**

Aku sedang duduk dibangkuku sambil menatap langit dengan perasaan bosan karena guru tak kunjung datang. Aku merasa kesal, kenapa lama sekali guru itu datang. Aku pun memandang teman-teman dikelasku. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, ada yang bermain, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ada sebuah suara yang kuyakini pintu kelasku terbuka. Kulihat semua anak kembali ketempatnya & guru pun masuk kekelas.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk." Masuklah seorang gadis yang membuat semua anak memperhatikannya.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Salam kenal, namaku Ran Mouri. Mohon bantuannya." Kata gadis yang akan menjadi penghuni kelasku.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk disamping Kudo yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela itu."

Gadis itu pun menganggukkan kepala & berjalan kearahku. Dia pun tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Salam kenal, Kudo. Kau bisa panggil aku Ran." Katanya sambil duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Panggil saja Shinichi." Kataku yang agak dingin. Aku memang terbiasa begini oleh semua orang.

"Baiklah, Shinichi. Kita berteman ya." Katanya padaku. Dia pun langsung berpusat pada pelajaran yang sudah diterangkan di papan tulis. Aku hanya memandang teman sebangkuku ini dengan pandangan biasa.

**End Shinichi Pov**

**Ran Pov**

Aku pun sedang berjalan bersama seorang guru yang akan mengajariku di sekolah baru ini. Guru itu pun menyuruhku untuk diluar dan di perbolehkan masuk kalau dia memanggil. Guru itu pun masuk dan aku pun dapat mendengar percakapannya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk." Katanya yang merupakan perintah untukku masuk kekelas. Aku pun masu kekelas. Kulihat semua anak-anak dikelas itu memandang kearahku. Ada yang memandang ramah & ada yang biasa saja. Kalau yang ramah dari anak-anak perempuan dan anak laki-lakinya memandangku hanya biasa saja.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap guru itu padaku. Aku pun menghadap mereka.

"Salam kenal, namaku Ran Mouri. Mohon bantuannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum ramah kea rah mereka semua sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk disamping Kudo yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela itu." Perintah guru padaku. Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan kearah yang dimaksudkan guru itu padaku.

"Salam kenal, Kudo. Kau bisa panggil aku Ran." Kataku sambil duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Panggil saja Shinichi." Katanya yang agak dingin. Aku agak kaget dengan sapaannya yang terdengar dingin. Tapi aku langsung menepisnya.

"Baiklah, Shinichi. Kita berteman ya." Kataku padaku. Aku pun langsung berpusat pada pelajaran yang sudah diterangkan di papan tulis karena dia hanya diam saja tidak bergeming, lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin dimarahi oleh guru di hari pertama aku sekolah karena mengobrol.

**End Ran Pov**

**Shinichi Pov**

Sudah hampir setengah tahun gadis itu a.k.a Ran pindah di kelasku. Aku sekarang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku pun menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di perpustakaan untuk membaca. Karena aku cukup malas untuk kekantin. Aku pun membaca buku pelajaran biologi untuk menghadapi pelajaran setelah istirahat ini.

'kreeek' Suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka namun aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing siapa yang berkunjung karena aku ingin fokus dengan buku yang berada di gengamanku. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 milikku dan meneruskan membacaku.

**End Shinichi Pov**

**Ran Pov**

Sudah setengah tahun aku ada di sekolah baruku ini. Hari ini aku terlalu malas untuk pergi kekantin. Walau sudah diajak oleh teman-temanku, namun aku menolak ajakan mereka dengan halus. Aku pun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca, daripada diam di kelas saja. Aku pun membuka pintu perpustakaan. Kulihat di dalam perpustakaan hanya sedikit anak yang berkunjung kemari karena sebagian anak pasti pergi kekantin untuk mengganjal perut atau mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka. Aku pun berjalan mencari buku di rak-rak. Saat ku mencari, aku melihat laki-laki yang menjadi teman sebangkuku selama setengah tahun ini bernama Shinichi. Walau waktu pertama bertemu, dia seperti es karena sikapnya. Namun lama kelamaan dia pun sudah bisa melunak karena aku sering berbicara padanya. Aku pun memandangnya cukup lama, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadariku. Dan kulihat dia sedang fokus membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu di MP3 miliknya. Dia terlihat keren kalau diperhatikan. Apa yang ku pikirkan sih? Dari pada aku memperhatikannya bikin mukaku memanas, lebih baik aku membaca buku didekatnya saja.

**End Ran Pov**

**Shinichi Pov**

Hari ini aku pun memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang hanya sekedar duduk dibawah puhon. Untuk menyegarkan kepalaku yang penat karena pelajaran yang kulalui. Aku pun berjalan kehalaman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Aku pun mencari pohon yang nyaman untukku berbaring. Setelah menemukannya aku pun berbaring & memejamkan mata. Namun tak berapa lama aku memejamkan mata, ada suara yang membuat ketenanganku sedikit terusik. Mau tak mau aku pun melihat siapa yang menggangu ketenanganku.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Kataku yang sedikit tajam mengetahui yang mengganguku adalah gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkuku, Ran.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin disini. Bolehkan?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Hn, tentu." Kataku sambil bangkit & menggeser tempatku untuknya.

"Terimakasih. Oh ya, kau belum makan ya?" Katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun hanya terdiam sambil bersandar di pohon. Dia pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Kalau belum, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku bawa banyak." Katanya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Ayoo, buka mulutnya." Katanya sambil mengambil makanan dan berniat untuk memberinya padaku.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku yang bingung padanya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau repot-repot seperti ini.

"Kau kan belum makan, nanti mudah sakit. Ayo, buka mulutmu." Katanya yang masih menyodorkan makanan itu kearahku.

"Aku tidaa…" Kataku yang terputus karena makanan yang dia arahkan sukses masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" Tanyanya padaku yang hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah makanan yang dia berikan padaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kepala dan kulihat ekspresi ceria miliknya.

"Wah, benarkah? Syukurlah, ini aku yang buat loh. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Aku pun hanya menurut padanya. Memang ku akui masakannya enak dimakan. Dan melihat wajahnya yang ceria membuatku sedikir merona. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis ini.

**End Shinichi Pov**

**Ran Pov**

Hari ini aku membawa bekal kesekolah karena dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku pun meninggalkan kelas dan mencari tempat yang bagus untukku memakan bekal buatanku. Aku pun menuju halaman belakang sekolah karena kupikir tidak ada yang berkunjung kesana. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu disana. Saat aku sampai disana, aku pun melihat Shinchi tertidur di bawah pohon. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa dia tidak pergi kekantin dan malah tertidur disana? Aku pun langsung mendatanginya yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Kulihat dia membuka matanya dan menatap kearahku.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Katanya yang sedikit tajam mengetahui aku ada di dekatnya. Mungkin dia sedikit marah karena aku menggangu tidurnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin disini. Bolehkan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hn, tentu." Katanya sambil bangkit & menggeser tempatnya untukku.

"Terimakasih. Oh ya, kau belum makan ya?" Kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Dia pun hanya terdiam sambil bersandar di pohon. Aku pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal milikku.

"Kalau belum, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku bawa banyak." Kataku sambil membuka kotak bekalku. Dia pun tetap diam.

"Ayoo, buka mulutnya." Kataku sambil mengambil makanan dari kotak bekalku dan berniat untuk memberikannya padanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya yang bingung padaku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kan belum makan, nanti mudah sakit. Ayo, buka mulutmu." Kataku yang masih menyodorkan makanan itu kearahnya.

"Aku tidaa…" Katanya yang terputus karena makanan yang kuarahkan sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" Tanyaku padaku yang hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah makanan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku pun menunggu jawabnya dengan was-was, takut kalau makanan yang kubuat rasanya tidak enak. Dia pun hanya mengangguk kepala dan aku pun tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Wah, benarkah? Syukurlah, ini aku yang buat loh. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." Kataku sambil tersenyum ceria. Senangnya masakan buatanku dipuji olehnya walau hanya dengan menganggukan kepala, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya, ah bukan aku pasti mulai mencintainya. Aku tak mungkin begini padanya mengingat aku hanya biasa saja dengan teman-teman laki-laki dikelasku kecuali dia. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya untuk orang lain.

**End Ran Pov**

**End Flashback**

"Mulai saat itu kita jadi dekat dan akhirnya seperti sekarang." Kata Shinichi sambil mengangkat Ran dari pangkuannya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya, semenjak itu kita selalu bersama. Makan bekal yang kubawakan bersama, lalu pulang sekolah bersama, lalu kau mencoba bermain musik tapi ternyata permainanmu cukup aneh didengar dan aku harus menggantikanmu. Lalu yang paling membuatku senang adalah saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku." Jelas Ran sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Shinichi dan menatap Shinichi dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Hah? Kau masih ingat yang kita bermain musik bersama? Padahal aku sudah lupa." Kata Shinichi yang sedikit shock karena Ran masih mengingat kejadian dimana Ran mengetahui dia tidak bisa bermain musik.

"Hehehe… Tentu. Tapi…" Kata Ran yang terputus dan langsung terdiam. Shinichi yang melihat Ran terdiam pun berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dan memegang lengan Ran. Shinichi pun menyuruhnya duduk diranjang & Ran pun duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti memikitkan waktu itu kan?" Tanya Shinichi lirih dan menatap Ran sendu.

"Eh?" Guman Ran yang kaget Shinichi mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya.

**Flashback mode on (Lagi)**

**Shinichi Pov**

Aku sedang mengantar kekasihku a.k.a Ran pulang kerumahnya. Aku pun yakin kalau dia tertidur di punggungku karena dia baru selesai mengikuti ekskul seni musik disekolah. Aku pun merasakan deru nafas miliknya menerpa punggungku yang memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Aku pun tersenyum lembut dan mungkin diwajahku ini pasti ada rona merahnya. Aku pun sampai didepan rumahnya. Aku pun langsung membangunkannya.

"Ran, kita sudah sampai nih. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur." Kataku mencoba membangunkannya."

"Hngg.. Memang sudah sampai ya?" Tanya Ran yang masih setengah sadar dan mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap.

"Sudah, coba lihat yang bener." Kataku padanya yang menyuruhnya melihat dengan benar.

"Ah, iya. Sudah sampai. Ah, padahal aku masih ingin tidur." Katanya sambil menggerutu kesal. Aku pun yang melihat wajahnya yang polos itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau mau terus tertidur di punggungku ya?" Tanyaku yang sedikit menggodanya.

"E, eh? Ti, tidak! Makasih." Katanya yang gelagapan + merona diwajahnya.

"Yasudah, turun deh.. Sebelum.." Kataku yang terputus karena ada yang membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kasar dan membuatku dan Ran kaget. Tapi Ran malah terlihat seperti ketakutan daripada kaget.

"Ran! Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki kumis dengan nada tajam dan disebelahnya seorang wanita berkacamata yang kuyakini pasti orangtua Ran.

"A, ayah. I, ini.." Kata Ran yang sedikit takut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Aku yang melihat Ran seperti itu jadi tidak tega, dan akhirnya aku pun yang berbicara.

"Saya Shinichi, pacar Ran." Kataku sesopan mungkin. Kulihat ayah Ran sepertinya geram padaku. Dia pun mendekatiku dan Ran.

"Ayo pulang! Dan kau, jangan pernah mengantarkannya lagi." Bentak ayah Ran padaku & Ran. Ran pun langsung diseret paksa oleh ayahnya itu masuk kerumah. Aku pun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam terpaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Keesokannya aku pun pergi kerumah Ran untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Tropical Land karena sudah janji dengannya jika dia mendapat nilai bagus saat pelajaran fisika karena dia kurang bisa menguasainya. Aku pun mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kudengar suara langkah kaki serta ucapan "Tunggu sebentar" dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, Shinichi.. Kau datang." Kata Ran yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tunggu, aku mau…." Ucap Ran terpotong karena ada suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Siapa itu, Ran? Kau lagi rupanya." Kata ayahnya Ran yang menyadari aku ada di depan rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Kata Ayahnya tajam padaku.

"Aku ingin mengajak Ran liburan ke Tropical Land, paman." Kataku yang mencoba sesopan mungkin.

'Plaak.' Tangan ayah Ran pun sukses mendarat diwajahku yang membuat wajahku lebam dan membuatku terduduk dilantai. Ran pun langsung berjongkok mendekatiku yang terduduk sambil menyentuh pipiku yang lebam. aku pun melihat dia sudah berkaca-kaca melihatku seperti ini. Aku pun langsung memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ngapain kau masih kesini. Cepat pergi. Dasar bocah ingusan. Bisa apa kau pada anakku, hah? Mengajaknya kencan segala." Bentaknya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku pun sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ayahnya.

"Aku mengajaknya pergi karena sebaagai imbalan dia telah berhasil mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Lagipula saya ini datang dengan tujuan yang baik." Kataku yang sedikit membentaknya.

"Masuk, Ran. Ayah tidak akan mengijinkan kau bersama dia. Dan kau. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku. Ayo! Masuk." Bentak ayah Ran padaku & Ran.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau menuruti apa kata ayah." Bentak Ran pada ayahnya sendiri dan mengeratkan dirinya padaku.

"Jangan paksa dia, paman." Kataku pada ayahnya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa." Bentak ayahnya padaku.

"Saya ini pacarnya, dan saya sangat mencintai putri anda." Kataku dengan dengan lantang dan membuat Ran & ayahnya terdiam.

"Apaan yang cinta. Memang bocah sepertimu bisa membahagiakan putriku, hah? Sudah kau masuk Ran." Kata ayahnya yang menarik Ran masuk kerumah.

"Shinichi…" Teriak Ran yang menggengam erat tanganku.

"Lepaskan peganganmu, Ran. Ayo.. Masuk!" Bentak ayah Ran dan menarik kuat agar Ran melepas genggamannya padaku. Ran pun yang tidak kuat pun melepas genggamannya padaku.

"Shinichi…." Teriaknya sambil menangis deras di wajahnya. Pintu rumahnya pun langsung tertutup kencang. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak padanya.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa menolongnya." Umpatku sambil menghajar tembok disebelahku. Aku pun meninggalkan rumah Ran dengan perasaan kesal dan amarah. Aku akan kembali dan merebut Ran kembali. Ran, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu.

**End Shinichi Pov**

**End Flashback**

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Yang waktu itu tidak bisa menolongmu. Maafkan aku. Baru sekarang aku menemuimu setelah sekian lama. Maaf." Kata Shinichi dengan lirih.

"Tidak apa, Shinichi. Kau tidak salah." Kata Ran sambil memeluk Shinichi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai Shinichi sepenuh hati. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Kumohon." Kata Ran yang sudah mulai menangis di bahu Shinichi.

"Ran…" Kata Shinichi yang langsung memegang wajah Ran dan mendekatkannya kewajahnya. Shinichi pun semakin lama semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan Ran. Ran pun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mereka pun merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Shinichi pun juga memejamkan matanya.

'Cuup' Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan dengan lembut seakan merasakan kehangatan masing-masing lewat ciuman itu. Mereka pun melepas ciuman itu dan saling memandangi satu sama lain. Dan mereka pun merona hebat karena itu ciuman pertama mereka.

"Shi, Shinichi.." Guman Ran sambil memegang bibir miliknya yang telah dicium oleh Shinichi.

"Ada satu lagi yang harus kau tau." Kata Shinichi yang mulai menatapnya serius. Shinichi pun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan langsung dihadapkan ke Ran.

"Shinichi? I, ini?" Kata Ran yang kaget dengan benda yang dikeluarkan Shinichi.

"Iya, kau pasti tau apa isinya kan? Aku selama ini menghilang saat kejadian itu. Aku pun pergi keluar negeri untuk menuntut ilmu disana. Aku pun berhasil menjadi anggota FBI termuda disana. Kau pasti tau kan cita-citaku ingin menjadi kepolisian dunia. Setelah aku berhasil, aku ingin menjemputmu untuk tinggal disana. Orangtuaku menyetujuiku untuk membawamu ke Amerika untuk tinggal bersama." Jelas Shinichi.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuaku?" Tanya Ran.

"Mereka juga pernah kubujuk saat aku ingin mengambilmu dari mereka (dalam artian melamar), mereka tetap tak mengijinkanku karena kata mereka kau sudah dijodohkan oleh seseorang." Jelas Shinichi lagi dengan lesu.

"Memang aku dijodohkan oleh pilihan ayahku yang seorang dokter. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Shinichi." Kata Ran yang menangis sambil memegang dadanya, sakit. Shinichi yang melihat Ran begitu langsung membuka isi kotak itu. Terdapat cincin emas putih yang dihiasi berlian diatasnya.

"Will you marry me? Ran." Kata Shinichi yang merupakan perkataan lamarannya pada Ran. Ran pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam diam agar tidak membangunkan orangtuanya. Shinichi pun dengan sigap langsung memeluk Ran agar sang gadis bisa menangis dipelukannya.

"A, aku senang sekali, kau mau melamarku, Shinichi." Kata Ran yang masih menangis walau hanya isakan yang terdengar.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Shinichi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ran dengan lembut.

"Iya, I'll marry you, Shinichi." Kata Ran yang menatap Shinichi dengan senyuman hangatnya walau matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Shinichi pun langsung memasangkan cincin itu pada Ran.

"I love you, Ran." Kata Shinichi sambil memeluk Ran erat.

"I love you too, Shinichi." Kata Ran membalas pelukan Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dari sini." Kata Shinichi sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu, aku mau ganti pakaianku & membawa beberapa pakaianku." Kata Ran yang mendekati lemari bajunya.

"Tenang saja, bajumu sudah ada disana. kau tidak perlu repot-repot bawa baju lagi." Kata Shinichi yang sedikit sweatdrop dengan perkataan Ran.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap ganti baju dulu. Ga mungkin kan aku keluar dengan baju tidur?" Kata Ran yang sedikit bercanda.

"Iya, iya my Hime. Aku tunggu kau dibawah ya." Kata Shinichi dan berjalan menuju balkon rumah Ran. Dia pun turun kebawah dengan tali yang tadi dia gunakan untuk naik. Ran pun langsung memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya.

**Ran Pov**

Senang sekali rasanya, pujaan hatiku datang tanpa memperdulikan keselamatannya hanya untuk menemuiku. Bahkan dia melamarku. Impianku selama ini tercapai, menikah dengan orang yang kucinta. Seperti serasa bermimpi. Kucubit pipiku kalau ini mimpi, pasti kalau mimpi aku akan bangun. Tapi kenapa sakit? Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Aku pun selesai mengganti pakaian tidurku. Aku pun meninggalkan sebuah surat yang sudah kutulis sejak lama kalau hari ini akan tiba di atas ranjangku. Aku pun berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Aku pun memantapkan hatiku. Aku tak ingin ada disini, aku ingin bebas. Aku tak ingin mengikuti kemauan ayah yang sudah terlalu egois, membiarkan aku berjodoh dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Aku pun berjalan kea rah pembatas balkon rumahku. Kulihat Shinichi sudah dibawah.

"Ayo, hime. Cepatlah turun. Aku akan menangkapmu." Kata Shinichi padaku yang masih diatas kamarku.

"Iya, aku akan kesana. Tangkap aku ya." Kataku yang sudah berada dipinggir pembatas. Aku pun langsung meloncat kebawah. Mataku langsung menutup karena serasa takut harus loncat dari lantai satu. Aku pun merasa menibani seseorang, dan kulihat wajah Shinichi yang tertawa padaku.

"Hahaha… Kau ini kenapa malah menutup mata. Aku kan berhasil menangkapmu." Kata Shinichi sambil tertawa.

"Ukhh… aku kan takut, Shinichi. Tapi, makasih sudah menangkapku." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Kami pun bangkit dari posisi masing-masing.

"Iya, my hime. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi." Kata Shinichi yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, ayo." Ucapku yang menggenggam tangannya. Kami pun meninggalkan rumahku dengan perasaan senang. Selamat tinggal ayah, ibu. Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini untuk menemukan kebahagianku. Selamat tinggal, aku sayang kalian.

**End Ran Pov**

**~ The end ~**

**~ Omake ~**

Keesokan harinya, seorang wanita sedang mengetuk kamar sang anak.

"Ran, ayo sarapan." Kata wanita itu namun tidak mendengar jawaban sang anak. Wanita itu pun mencoba membuka kamar sang anak, namun terkunci. Dia pun memanggil suaminya untuk membuka kamar anaknya itu. Sang pria yang memang merupakan suaminya itu pun mencoba membuka kamar sang anak. Setelah dibuka, mereka pun tidak menemukan sang anak dimanapun. Sang ayah pun melihat sepucuk surat yang ada di atas kasur sang anak yang telah menghilang entah kemana. Sang pria itu pun membaca surat itu.

_Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau terus dikekang seperti burung dalam sangkar. Aku sangat berterimakasih sama kalian atas semuanya. Tapi maaf aku mengecewakan kalian. aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaanku diluar sana. Maaf kan aku yang menentang kalian. tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, kalian adalah orangtua yang paling kusayangi. Selamat tinggal ayah, ibu. Aku menyayangi kalian._

_Love,_

_Ran._

~ Benar-benar Tamat ~

Horeeee…. Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Aku benar-benar senang ga karuan. Tapi fic ini ending dengan gaje-nya. Maaf ya semuanya.

Shinichi : Hoy, widya. Kenapa kau baru datang setelah sekian lama?

Widya : Mau gimana lagi, soalnya aku terlalu sibuk semenjak masuk SMA, Shinichi-niichan. Kok manggilnya ga ada suffix –chan?

Shinichi : Iya, maaf widya-chan..

Widya : Nah gitu dong, nii-chan…. X'D

Ran : Widya-chan.. Rasanya ini fic ceritanya aku kawin lari sama Shinichi dong?

Widya : Iya nee-chan, kan cocok buat kalian. Kan Shinichi-nii ga diizinin sama paman Kogoro kan? Kalau kemana-mana sama Shinichi-nii pasti dilarang.

Ran : Iya juga ya? Aku kadang suka kena marah sama ayah kalau pergi diam-diam.

Shinichi : Hooy.. Sudahlah jangan bahas begituan. Kalaupun aku akan menikah dengan Ran. Aku tidak mungkin kawin lari. Sampai kapanpun aku akan meminta restu orangtua Ran. #suara lantang

Ran : Shinichi… # terpukau

Widya : #sweatdrop. Ah, tutup dulu deh fic-nya. Kebanyakan obrolan kita. Yang ada nanti malah diomelin reader.

Retsu : Widya, kita jadi ga nonton filmnya?

Widya : Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar Retsu-kun….

Shinichi : Heey… Dia kan yang waktu ikut di fic "Pelayan Iblis" itu kan?

Widya : Iya, ini memang orangnya..

Ran : Wah.. manisnya…. #sambil menatap Retsu

Retsu : Makasih…

Widya : Iya dong… pacarku memang manis… hehehe…

ShinRan : Sejak kapan dia jadi pacarmu?

Widya : Kan udah lama, di fic "Pelayan Iblis" itu kan aku memang sudah jadian dengannya.

Shinichi : Bukannya waktu itu dia ga ngakuin kamu.

Widya : Itu cuma bercanda, waktu itu dia agak kesal karena waktu kuminta dia ikut kedalam fic-ku yang "Pelayan Iblis" itu karena udah tau skenarionya kayak gimana.

Ran : Oh, lalu kalian mau nonton apa?

Widya : Loh? Ga tau ya? Kan ada film Sherlock Holmes di bioskop. Aku mau nonton sama Retsu-kun….

Shinichi : Apa? Sherlock Holmes? Memang ada? #kaget

Widya : Ada lah… Mangkanya aku mau cepat nutup fic ini untuk nonton. Mau ikut tidak?

Shinichi : Tentu, ayo Ran. Kita ikut saja ya.

Ran : Iya.

Widya : Wah, jadi double date nih. Yaudah kita tutup fic ini ya. XDD

All : Semuanya tolong **Review** ya…


End file.
